


Just a Friend.

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Alya stared in disbelief at the scene in front of her.How did her friend go from a stuttering mess to this confidence, teasing person towards her crush?





	Just a Friend.

"Uh, how do we go about this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, if we go to school acting like this, everyone would probably die of shock."  
  
The blonde boy shrugged and looked over his shoulder at the girl who was running her fingers through his hair. He was sprawled out on her lap, purring in pleasure as she massaged his scalp. "I rather like what we're doing right now."  
  
The blunette looked at him in amusement and scratched under his chin. "Same. But shouldn't we have like a story of some sort?"  
  
"How about no." He stretched and gave her a toothy grin. "Why don't we just act like this and let everyone be confused?"  
  
Chuckling, Marinette bopped his nose. "Sounds tempting."  
  
Adrien groaned and threw his arms around her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. "Come on. How could I not throw myself at you, m'lady?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Marinette patted his head. "Fine. Besides, your cuddles are the best."  
  
He whooped in victory and moved her hand back to his hair. "I need my daily dose of pets, bugaboo."  
  
"Whatever you say, kitty."  
  
Being like this, just the two of them on the Eiffel Tower, detransform and being themselves - there was nothing more they'd ask for. Sure, it might make things more dangerous - they were friends outside of the suites! - but it made it all the more better for them. They had their partner next to them outside of their hero duties and what was better than that?  
  
For Marinette, her partner turned out to be the one boy she cared so much for. And for Adrien, his lady was someone he always admired. The epiphany that came after the reveal was so great, they felt ridiculous on how could they have not known? And it only made sense to be close to each other outside of their suits. They complement each other, the ying and yang, the perfect duo. So of course they would be friends as civilians.  
  
"I know I didn't say this, but I'm honestly glad it's you, Marinette."  
  
Smiling, the girl in question cupped his cheeks and tapped his nose. "I'm glad it's you too, Adrien."  
  
At that declaration, the blonde's eyes seemed to glow and he snuggled closer to her warmth.  
  
"You guys are ridiculous. Please don't be like this around me. At least, not without getting me cheese, thank you."  
  
"_Plagg_." Adrien groaned and threw a cheese slice in his direction without looking up. "Leave us be."  
  
The black kwami shrugged his shoulders and gulped the cheese down. He pointed at the two teens and leveled a deadpan stare at his counterpart. "See this? This is _too_ sweet and that's your domain."  
  
"Hush, Plagg." The red kwami patted his head and then dragged them away. "Let's go talk."  
  
As the two kwamis floated away, Paris' heroes continued their hush conversation, planning on how exactly they should be like around each other.  
  
-  
  
"Alya you have to come see this!" Nino yelled as he dragged the said girl towards their classroom. "You won't believe this."  
  
Stumbling as she tried to keep up, Alya looked at Nino in confusion. "What's going on?"  
  
"Just _look_!"  
  
Upon entering the classroom, Alya looked around, puzzled. Then, as her eyes landed on the scene in front of her, they grew wide.  
  
In front of her, was Marinette sitting on Adrien's desk and _was she teasing him_? Just the other day, Marinette would be so red to even be in the same premises as him but now? The way she was acting, it was so unlike anything Alya ever saw. Marinette was confident while talk to him, her legs crossed and hanging over the side of the desk. If Alya didn't know better, she would have thought she was _flirting_ with him.  
  
And when she glanced over at the blonde, her eyebrows were raised so high, you could hardly see them under her hairline. He was resting his chin on the palm of one of his hands, looking up at her seatmate with such a look of adoration, it left her gaping.  
  
"Uh, Nino?" Alya narrowed her eyes and turned to the boy next to her. "Is she flirting with him?"  
  
Nino shrugged, his eyes still on his other friends. "Dude. She's not stuttering and you should see this." He held up his phone towards her and pointed at a picture he took earlier. "She made him blush. Where did she get this confidence from?"  
  
"She's always been confident, just not with him." With that said, the blogger marched up to her classmate and tapped on the bluenette's shoulder. "Marinette?"  
  
"Yes?" She glanced at her friend, a smile tugging at her lips. "What's up, Alya?"  
  
With one glance at the model boy - _why was he still staring at Marinette with that same look?_ \- she cleared her throat. "I saw Ms. Bustier coming down the hall right now, we should go back to our seats."  
  
Nodding, the pigtailed girl hopped off the blonde's desk with grace, something Alya was tucking away as evidence that her clumsy friend was hiding something, and tugged her friend towards their assigned seats. Once settled, Alya poked Marinette's shoulder and glared. "Spill."  
  
"Spill what?"  
  
"Don't act dumb, girl." She hissed, lowering her voice when the teacher walked in. "You were just talking to Adrien right now!"  


Alya's jaw dropped when Marinette shugged - _the audacity_ \- and just smiled. "So? It's just Adrien."

  
"Exc- I'm sorry, _excuse me_? 'Just Adrien'?" Leaning back, Alya shook her head in disbelief. This was such a 180° turn from how her friend was acting her crush yesterday. But Alya had no chance to continue her questions as the teacher went over the material of the day.  
  
_I'll get her to spill during lunch for sure._  
  
_ -_  
  
When the bell rang, dismissing the students for lunch, Marinette started speaking before Alya could have a chance to.  
  
"You guys, let's go to the park for lunch! It's been a while since the four of us got to eat together."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Alya held back a scowl. By asking that, she knew Marinette didn't want to be alone just yet. And before she could say anything of the sort, the boys in front of them agreed. Which left Alya no choice but to go along.  
  
As they grabbed their food and walked towards their destination, Alya felt more and more confused. Marinette and Adrien were ahead of her and Nino and they were joking with each other. Marinette even shoved the model, something Alya thought she'd never see. But what baffled her even more was just how much of ease they seemed with each other. Almost like they've always been like this.  
  
And she almost snapped when she saw the blonde rest his head on the bluenette's thigh. But the shock of seeing her friend smirking and running her fingers through his hair was enough to halt her words.  
  
Before she could even begin to interrogate them, a blast nearby announced the arrival of an akuma. And of couse, being the owner of the one and only Ladybloy - maybe I should change it to Miracublog instead - that was her cue to go and capture the entire event. With one more glare in her friends direction, she grabbed Nino and headed towards the scene.  
  
_Later, I'll swing by later._  
  
-  
  
The akuma didn't last very long but classes were dismissed for the day. Which meant this was a perfect time for Alya to get some very much deserved answer from a certain someone. Which is why she had dragged Nino to a certain bakery.  
  
"Hello Alya! Nino! So nice to see you guys again." Sabine came around the counter to give them each a hug and a push towards their stairs. "Marinette is up in her room with Adrien. I'll have send some snacks in a moment, okay kids?"  
  
Alya and Nino shared a glance at that, with the dj just shrugging his shoulder.  
  
"That's _it._" Muttering, she made her way towards the highest room and slammed the door open.  
  
Pointing accusingly at the two in the room, all words left her throat as she surveyed the room.  
  
The secret heroes were sprawled on the floor, limbs tangled as they huddled under and blanket, a laptop opened displaying a movie.  
  
"Hey Alya." Marinette called out, a grin present on her lips as she waved. "Come join us, the movie just started."  
  
"Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I demand to know exactly what happened."  
  
Adrien glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? We came here during the akuma attack and decided to watch a movie."  
  
"Dudes. Are you guys dating?" Nino piped up, eyeing his friends warily as he made his way closer to them.  
  
"No, I'm_ just a very good friend_." Marinette said, sarcasm laced her words.  
  
That got a groan out of the blonde as he buried his head in the bluenette's shoulder. "Please, Maribug, don't hold that against me. I said I was sorry!"  
  
Alya blinked at the nickname and stormed closer to them, eyes narrowing. "Was that a yes?"  
  
"No. I'm just a very good friend."  
  
"_Marinette_!"

**Author's Note:**

> yeet


End file.
